


A Leap at Luck, or Love

by cozynajaemin, pyakpyaknation



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Huang Renjun, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Moon Taeil, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Tailor Sicheng, Tooth Rotting Fluff, baby hyuckie the cutest, ceo johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozynajaemin/pseuds/cozynajaemin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyakpyaknation/pseuds/pyakpyaknation
Summary: Running into the rain with a green children's umbrella with his briefcase and coffee, he was not expecting to also run into a "maybe" in his life, or alternatively, just two big boys in the rain 0 feet apart and they definitely are gay.





	A Leap at Luck, or Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was catalyzed by this prompt on twitter by @tetralania, "omg omg ok johnwin r the only two ppl at a bus stop on a rainy day and sicheng's just staring at johnny's bright kiddy frog umbrella."
> 
> It was such an honor to collaborate with cozynajaemin, aka Skylar! I'm very satisfied with how this story turned out and hope you all enjoy it~ —everythingsicheng
> 
> Thanks for reading, and a special thanks to Marina for writing it with me! Hope you enjoy! —cozynajaemin

  
Waking up a four-year-old for nursery school was never going to be easy, but at least Donghyuck tried to make things easy for Johnny in the morning. He started a pot of coffee and made Donghyuck a bagel and fruit bowl before going to wake up his son and help him get dressed for the day. The radio buzzed with reports of the weather, stating that there would be a downpour today. Johnny sat to next to Donghyuck, holding his chin in the palm of his own hand to keep Donghyuck from falling asleep in the fruit bowl. The alarm on Johnny’s phone went off, startling Donghyuck.  


“Shhh,” Johnny rubbed his back, “It’s okay.”  


“Time to go, dada?” Donghyuck rubbed his eyes.  


“Yes, Hyuckie,” Johnny nodded, “It’s time to go.”  


Donghyuck yawned and made grabby hands towards Johnny. Johnny smiled and lifted Donghyuck, putting him on his hip. Donghyuck held his arms around Johnny’s neck as he fell asleep against Johnny’s shoulder. Johnny put Donghyuck’s backpack on himself, put his briefcase on his elbow, and grabbed his Tervis full of hot coffee. He almost walked out of the door, but he remembered the radio’s warning. He couldn’t let Donghyuck be in the rain; his immune system wasn’t the strongest. Johnny grabbed Donghyuck’s little green umbrella with little frogs on it and walked as briskly as he could to the bus stop without waking Donghyuck. Johnny signed Donghyuck into his nursery school, making sure that they remembered he needs to take his insulin. Johnny unloaded the bags onto the counter, carefully unwrapping Donghyuck from around him.  


“Dada, I’m sleepy,” Donghyuck whined.  


“I know, Hyuckie,” Johnny ruffled his hair, “but you’re at school now. You gotta wake up so you can see and play with your friends.”  


“Are they here yet?” Donghyuck asked.  


“I don’t know,” Johnny answered truthfully.  


“They are,” Taeil, the nursery school’s secretary replied, “Jeno was signed in about five minutes ago. Renjun and Jaemin got here about thirty minutes ago.”  


“Hear that, Hyuckie? They’re here already,” Johnny smiled. Donghyuck’s eyes brightened as he woke up more, “My friends!”  


“Your friends!” Johnny shouted back.  


“Bye, dada,” Donghyuck waved enthusiastically.  


“Bye, Hyuckie,” Johnny hugged him, “Be good for Taeyong and Yuta.”  


Donghyuck ran into the other room to meet his friends. Johnny grabbed his things and turned to leave, only to see a downpour outside. He cursed inside his head; he forgot his own umbrella.  


“Dada!” he heard Donghyuck shout.  


Johnny knelt down to get on eye level with Donghyuck, “What’s wrong?” Johnny asked.  


Donghyuck put his little hands on Johnny’s cheeks, squishing Johnny’s face in between them, “Take my frogs.”  


“You need your frogs,” Johnny pouted as he tucked a stray hair behind his son’s ear.  


“Yuta said we can’t go outside today because it’s yucky,” Donghyuck told him, “My frogs help me outside, but I’m gonna be inside.”  


“Okay,” Johnny relented, “But stay inside,” Johnny added sternly.  


“Yes, dada,” Donghyuck nodded obediently.  


Johnny took Donghyuck’s umbrella and opened it as he opened the door to leave. Donghyuck was laughing and smiling with the other kids at the school. 

“That’s my, dada!” Donghyuck shouted proudly while jumping up and down.  


Johnny smiled fondly and blew a kiss, “Love you, Hyuckie!” before running into the rain with a green children’s umbrella and his briefcase and coffee.

—

Sicheng couldn’t help but stare, as a man, even taller than him who was wearing a designer suit and holding a briefcase, walked up to the bus stop with a bright green kiddy frog umbrella. Sicheng tried to look away, but his eyes kept straying back to the umbrella. The man was scrolling through his phone, a stoic expression on his face. Sicheng smiled at the difference between the man and his umbrella.  


Sicheng shivered under his bright yellow raincoat, the rain poured down even harder and he unconsciously moved underneath the umbrella. He accidentally hit his hood on the top of the umbrella, grabbing the attention of the man.  


“Oh,” Johnny jumped in surprise.  


“Sorry,” Sicheng said sheepishly, looking away awkwardly, stepping away from the man.  


Sicheng looked down at the ground, the rain hitting his hood before hitting the ground around him. Sicheng watched the rain fall in front of his face from his hood. Suddenly the steady flow came to a stuttering halt. Sicheng looked up, curious as to why it stopped; the first thing appearing in his line of sight was a pair of black dress shoes. As his eyes traveled upward, he noticed it was the man standing in front of him, holding the umbrella over both of them.  


The man coughed awkwardly, and Sicheng realized he had been staring without speaking. “Oh, um, thank you,” he smiled shyly, “I’m Sicheng.”  


“No problem,” the man’s cheeks were completely red, “I’m Johnny.”  


“Hi,” Sicheng suddenly became aware of just how close they were.  


“You look like a baby chick,” Johnny said suddenly.  


Sicheng became hyper-aware of his bright yellow raincoat and rain boots. “I don’t know how to respond that,” Sicheng muttered, blushing.  


Johnny’s eyes widened comically, “Did I say that out loud?”  


Sicheng chuckled, “You did.”  


“I’m sorry, really sorry,” Johnny apologized profusely. Now it was his turn to blush.  


“It’s okay,” Sicheng smiled, “It’s not the first time I’ve heard that.”  


Not knowing what to do, Johnny looked down at his black dress shoes, rain glistening off their shine.  


“It’s here!” Sicheng said suddenly, perking up at the sight of the large blue vehicle approaching them.  


“What?” Johnny said, snapping out of his mini reverie.  


“The bus,” Sicheng raised an eyebrow, “It’s here.”  


“Oh,” Johnny nodded fervently, “Right, yes, the bus, what we’re waiting for.”  


“Yes,” Sicheng replied, giggling at the other man’s silliness.“Which is now waiting on us, so we should probably get on,” the shorter of the two continued.  


“Right,” Johnny walked beside Sicheng, making sure both of them stayed covered by the umbrella.  


Johnny took a seat and Sicheng wasn’t sure why he wanted to sit next to Johnny so bad, but he did. He didn’t think that Johnny would want to the same, after all, he only offered him an umbrella because he probably looked pathetic in the rain. It wasn’t likely that Johnny felt as strongly about the kind gesture as Sicheng did. Sicheng always obsessed over cute boys doing nice things for him. And boy was it a bad habit. Sicheng once dwelled on the thought of the cute boy who held a door open for him for three weeks. He shuddered at his demise and sighed.  


When he looked back at Johnny after walking past him, he saw Johnny looking at him with a pout on his face. Sicheng internally cooed, smiling as he backpedaled and finally took the window seat next to Johnny. Both of them were silent; Johnny drinking his coffee, and Sicheng trying to make the rain on the window look very interesting to himself. The little umbrella that had protected both of them was now folded and propped up against the armrest. The ride was silent save for the sound of the bumps and rain pattering against the windows, it was almost scenic.  


The bus then made a stop by a supermarket with a few passengers boarding, Sicheng didn’t pay it any mind until he felt Johnny get up and give up his seat to- oh. A mother and her young child had just got on, and Sicheng knew it was common courtesy to sacrifice any seating for the elderly and for women, so he too got up to stand. There were others who were standing but in the vicinity, it was only Johnny and him. Sicheng quickly stood up and grasped for the grab handle to steady himself. Sicheng had chosen to stand with his back facing the seats so that now he was facing Johnny, who had chosen to face the opposite way. Sicheng stood there in silence, eyes suddenly drawn to Johnny’s tie; from the design to the material, the little elaborate details caught his focused eyes, and for a second it looks familiar when all of a sudden the bus comes to an unexpected halt causing him to fall— right into Johnny’s chest. Luckily, with Johnny’s fast reflexes, he easily caught Sicheng in his arms. Now, he can feel Johnny’s worried gaze on him, the hood of his raincoat only able to hide his flustered face for a second before he’s looking up at the handsome man.  


“T-Thank you,” Sicheng manages to stutter out as his hand blindly tries to grab for the grab handle again. “I’m so sorry about falling into you-,” he begins again but the charismatic smile Johnny sends him makes his knees go weak a little.  


Johnny’s amused, and maybe a little enamored for the most part. The smile on his face can’t help but grow wider as he admires Sicheng. Yet, he can’t stay like this for long and he reluctantly steps away to give the latter more space when he gently rests his hand on Johnny’s own retreating one, that had been placed around Sicheng’s back.  


“Don’t let go,” Sicheng says boldly this time.  


He frankly doesn’t know where this built up courage came from, but he just knows that he doesn’t want to lose the other’s warm touch. Sicheng dares to look up into Johnny’s surprised eyes and his tomato face is clear to Sicheng that he’s taken aback.  


“W-what?” it’s Johnny’s turn to choke, hand now lightly hovering over the man’s back.  


“You know,” Sicheng rubs the back of his neck out of habit, “just in case I fall again,” he continues, a shy blush spreading across his cheeks. The only response Sicheng receives is the feeling of a strong arm wrapped around his waist as he’s tugged forward once again, this time on purpose.  


“Okay,” he smiles at Sicheng, “only to keep you from falling.”  


“Only to keep me from falling,” Sicheng replies, a small smile gracing his petit face.  


And if Johnny’s suit jacket is getting wet from the rain still plastered to Sicheng’s raincoat, he doesn’t complain. Having the job of overseeing and making the ultimate decisions of his successful real estate empire has propelled him to appreciate the little things in life, Hyuckie included. The split with his ex-wife had caused weeks of distress within the family and families affected. The company’s stocks plummeted for almost a week and suffered losses from trusted partners and shares. But it was their son had suffered the most from the cut. Only two-years old at the time, the toddler was not blind to the tension and frustration both he and his ex-wife had. Their son would sometimes be on the verge of tears and it broke both their hearts to see him suffer. Although he loved his son to the moon and back, he was a man before a husband, and then a father. It was unfortunate that he and his ex-wife had a falling out. Though he missed her sometimes, it wasn’t a longing with love, but more so of that of being a complete family. They both silently alternated taking care of their son until his ex-wife could find a new place. It was painful. They had both agreed that they each would get Donghyuck for a week, but with Donghyuck’s mother away on a month long business trip, he got more time to spend with his beloved son. Donghyuck had gotten accustomed to the switching, and one day:

  


_After buckling Donghyuck inside his car seat, Johnny’s index finger was being grabbed. He looked up into his son’s deep brown eyes in surprise, “What is it Hyuckie?” he asked gently._

_“Mama and dada like sharing Hyuckie a lot,” he said, eyes focused on the little book in his lap._

_“Yes dada and mama like sharing Hyuckie a lot because we both love Hyuckie so much,” Johnny replied._

_“Hyuckie is okay with sharing like this,” he said, finally looking back into Johnny’s own deep brown eyes; eyes they shared. Johnny had smiled softly and patted his small head before pressing a kiss to his forehead and shutting the door._

  


Looking back on it now, everything worked out, and _was_ working out for them. He smiled at the memory which caught the attention of Sicheng. Sicheng had been admiring Johnny’s features but was quickly caught out of his trance when he realized that his stop was coming up.  


“My stop is coming up soon,” Sicheng said, hand on the grab handle sweatily regripping it in the process.  


“Oh really? Where?” Johnny inquired, head tilted.  


“It’s right off the central mall downtown, situated near the central park,” Sicheng replied looking at the road.  


“Oh, that’s also my stop,” Johnny smiled, “we can walk together, until we.. split ways, I suppose.” He tried to hide his disappointment but the latter didn’t let it go without notice.  


“I’d walk you all the way to wherever you’re going but I have to clock in as soon as possible because I have a customer right after opening time. Crazy,” he chuckles to himself.  


“Oh really?” Johnny raises an eyebrow thinking why someone would arrange an appointment that close to opening hours.  


He himself was on his way to meet his new tailor and get his suit checked. The tailor shop he had been going to for years, which was located near the company, had decided to close down unfortunately. The owner whom he was very close with was unable to carry on the business due to health reasons and his son was already a pediatrician. Luckily enough, there was another dress shop located not too far from Hyuck’s nursery school which conveniently enough was in the middle of both destinations. So it wasn’t that bad of a distance for Johnny’s daily commute.  


“Oh look, it’s our stop,” Sicheng smiled up at Johnny before letting go of the grab handle moments before the bus stopped. Johnny nodded and returned the smile, moving ahead of Sicheng so he could reopen the green frog umbrella. He could hear several giggles and chuckles from behind but he knew they all meant well. Stepping out into the cascading rain with the small umbrella over his head, he awaited Sicheng who put on his hood and grinned then joining him at his side. He blushed and ignored the coos from the older ladies back on the bus and they both stopped.  


“Which-”  


“That way,” Sicheng said pointing to the left.  


“Great, me too,” the CEO replied a little too happily though he tried to conceal his delight by straightening his posture and coughing into his fist. Sicheng only giggled and put his hands inside his long yellow raincoat. They kept walking in silence, somehow, neither noticing that they had walked quite a bit together until— “You work here??” Johnny looked to the man beside him in shock.  


“I do- I mean, I’m a tailor. Did I not mention that to you before?” Sicheng simply blinked. Johnny could only let out a small chortle, _What are the odds?_ He glanced up at the store front which looked like it had just opened and then down at his own suit. He must be the one and only. Sicheng quickly made to move ahead and Johnny followed suit before Sicheng turned around, “Well, wait- aren’t you supposed to go where you’re supposed to be? Did I make you walk all the way here? I’m-”  


“Sicheng! Good! You’re here with the customer I told you about earlier!” an older voice called from inside. They both walked inside, nicely hit with comforting heat and a roof over their heads. Sicheng opened his mouth to reply but was cut off once again by the manager waving for them to enter, “Mr. Seo! CEO of Seo Seoul Estates! We’re so honored to have you as our new customer- and regular too I hope?”  


Johnny pulled Sicheng along, waking him from his stupor, to the back room where the mirrors were and the platform for Johnny to stand on. Sicheng grabbed the tape measurer and some pins from his pin cushion, that just so happened to be a frog shape.  


“Cute,” Johnny pointed to the pin cushion.  


Sicheng giggled, “Thanks.”  


Johnny smiled down at Sicheng who was now kneeling on the ground next to the platform.  


Sicheng began measuring Johnny’s leg. “So,” he stuck a pin in Johnny’s pant leg, “Mr. CEO, huh?”  


“Yeah,” Johnny blushed, “It’s not too special.”  


“You say that, but you’re a CEO, that’s pretty special. It takes a lot of hard work,” Sicheng told him.  


“Well thank you,” Johnny said, a proud smile slowly spreading across his face.  


Sicheng wrote down the measurement on his clipboard before taking the measurement of the inside of Johnny’s leg. Johnny shivered; goosebumps rising on the back of his arms. The sudden shiver resulted in Sicheng accidentally poking Johnny’s leg with the pin. Johnny hissed at the sudden poke and instinctively moved away a bit.  


“Stand still,” Sicheng scolded him.  


“Sorry,” Johnny rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  


Sicheng stood up to take his waist and hip measurements, causing Johnny to swallow nervously. Sicheng moved Johnny’s arms to his side and started to measure his arms and shoulders.  


“You okay?” Sicheng asked.  


“Yeah, why?” Johnny nodded a little too quickly.  


“Well you really aren’t that talkative, but you’ve been more talkative throughout the morning,” Sicheng muttered, “Because I can have my boss do your tailoring if you’re uncomfortable.”  


“I’m not uncomfortable,” Johnny said quickly.  


“Oh, okay, cool,” Sicheng responded, “That’s good.”  


“How so?” Johnny asked.  


“If you were uncomfortable around me, I wouldn’t be able to ask you this question,” Sicheng told him writing down the final measurements.  


“What question?” Johnny smiled.  


“Would you like to go on a date with me?” Sicheng asked.  


“That’s bold,” was the first thing that came out of Johnny’s mouth.  


“As bold as your umbrella?” Sicheng retorted playfully.  


“Maybe- but judging by what you just said, I’d have to say yes,” Johnny said, quirking an eyebrow.  


“So…” Sicheng continued, eyes darting up at the other. A smile on Johnny’s face steadily grew before he finally nodded.  


“Cool,” Sicheng blushed.  


“Cool,” Johnny echoed in agreement, “and make a suit for yourself, I’m taking you to my next my company party.”  


“On it,” Sicheng saluted.  


“I’ll see you around, Sicheng,” Johnny grinned before walking towards the front.  


"See you,” Sicheng replied, sporting the same expression as he rung up Johnny’s price. Sicheng flashed one last smile at Johnny as he left, holding the frog umbrella over his head.

**Author's Note:**

> you can reach out to us below~  
> everythingsicheng [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thotwinaction) and [twt](https://twitter.com/milkyteawin)
> 
> cozynajaemin [twt](https://twitter.com/cozynajaemin)


End file.
